


look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt his calloused fingers wipe her tears away. </p>
<p>After a few moments, Flannel wasted no time in pulling her onto his lap, holding her close to his chest. </p>
<p>Kamui clutched his shirt as the sobs came again. </p>
<p>This was all her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN CHAPTER 25!!!
> 
> Major Spoilers pls be advised
> 
> pls
> 
> anyways i beat this game and it sucks and i had to get my post game/flannelxkamui feels™ out somehow

Kamui fled from the throne room, on the verge of a breakdown. She couldn't risk her father's soldiers seeing her mourn her dead brother. They had come this far, and Kamui would be damned if she would throw it all away now. To her luck, no one seemed to follow her or notice that she had left. Many of the soldiers were rejoicing in their win. Kamui felt disgusted.

Why did it have to be this way? She was doubted the path she took. 

Was it even the right choice? At the moment it didn't seem like it was.

Kamui took the the darkest corner she could find, sinking down to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. The knot in her throat didn't go away, and her eyes begun to sting with the feeling of tears. It shouldn't be happening like this. His death kept replying in her mind. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to will the scene to stop playing.

Ryoma died for her.

His family.

His Kingdom.

He died to keep them safe. He killed himself so Kamui didn't have to have more blood on her hands. Kamui didn't know how much more heartbreak she could take. They were so close to ending the war, but did it even feel worth it anymore? Kamui couldn't keep her promise to Hinoka. Hadn't she disappointed her blood siblings enough? Kamui clutched her dark blue hair, doing her best to even out her breathing. Everything around her felt like it was crashing down. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to help as she let out a sob. Her breathing grew even more rapid as the tears came freely from her. Shortly after, the princess heard footsteps approaching, and did her best to compose herself. 

"Kamui?"

She immediately felt relief upon hearing Flannel's voice. It didn't take him long to find her after that. His ears flattened in concern for his wife on the floor. He sat down in front of her, taking her hand into his. His other hand went to stroke her cheek. She felt his calloused fingers wipe her tears away. After a few moments, Flannel wasted no time in pulling her onto his lap, holding her close to his chest. Kamui clutched his shirt as the sobs came again. This was all her fault. He pressed his lips gently to forehead, rubbing circles on her back. 

"I don't deserve this." Kamui muttered. Flannel looked down at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"I killed him. I don't deserve to be wielding this sword, or fighting for peace." She replied and looked away from Flannel, "I broke my promise to Hinoka. What am I even fighting for anymore?" Flannel frowned as he gently grabbed her chin to have her look at him.

"You're fighting to keep the rest of those you love alive. You're fighting for your family. He did that so you didn't have too." Flannel told her, "Sometimes sacrifices have to happen to reach the goal that's better for everyone in the long run."

Kamui frowned before settling back against her husband. It didn't feel right, none of this had felt right anymore. She had already caused her blood family so much pain, and this felt like the icing on the cake. What she did was unforgivable, in her mind. It was tearing her apart. Kamui felt like the scum of the kingdoms. To her, the hoshidans weren't wrong about her being traitorous scum. She deserved their angry looks and harsh words. Every since she had stepped foot in Hoshido, Kamui had given these people nothing but pain, heartache, and bloodshed. Her husband could sense the tension arising in her. He tightened his arms around her, planting gentle kisses on her face.

"My princess." He mumbled, "Stop blaming yourself. You're so important to us all. Your brother did what he had to. He wouldn't have done it if he didn't believe in you. You've almost won, it's almost over. Hold out for just a bit longer, and I'll be right here for you as always. Be strong for us, for Them."

Kamui nodded trying to take in the comforting words of from her husband. She opted into staying in his embrace for just a few more moments. Maybe he was right. They were so close to winning the war. She couldn't falter now when victory was so close. Kamui had already failed Hinoka so she wasn't going to fail anyone else. She had to fight for her siblings, her children, and the world they lived in. Kamui would work her damn hardest to fix every wrong she had done to everyone.

"Thank you." Kamui said. She grabbed Flannel's face, stroking just behind his ear. The princess pressed her mouth against his, lingering against his lips. She leaned her forehead against his, "I'm lucky to have you."

Flannel's face turned red as he pulled back and waved her off, "Yeah yeah, I know."

She laughed softly at his response. His heart warmed as she seemed to feel better about the situation. Kamui slowly got off of him and stood up. Flannel got up after her, taking her hand into his.

"Now let's go finish this." Kamui said, pushing aside feelings of guilt and sorrow.

She had a job to do and new promise to keep.


End file.
